An air flap apparatus of this kind is known from WO 2012/161783 A2. It allows different sub-groups, each having several air flaps, to be driven by a shared driving force source for a displacement motion. The aforesaid gated control configuration is provided in order to achieve, from the driving force that is always furnished or not furnished by the single driving force source for all the sub-groups simultaneously, a displacement of the subgroups into different operating states in which the respective air flaps of one sub-group are in the same operating position but the air flaps of different sub-groups can be in different or the same operating positions.
The groove carrier of this known air flap apparatus is a cylindrical disk on each of whose opposite end faces is embodied a respective control groove into which a control pin scanningly engages. The control grooves on the two end faces of the groove carrier proceed in a circumferential direction at a varying distance from the rotation axis of the groove carrier, with the result that a radial displacement of the control pin occurs upon rotation of the groove carrier. The control pins are provided exclusively radially movably on the gated control configuration. The radial displacement of the control pins which is thereby brought about is transferred via coupling mechanisms, for example a Bowden cable, to the two sub-groups of air flaps. The motion of each control pin thus provides for the displacement of one sub-group of air flaps between its operating positions (open position and closed position). The known gated control configuration enables the following operating states of the air flap apparatus: both sub-groups are in the open position, both sub-groups are in the closed position, the first sub-group is in the open position and the second sub-group is in the closed position.
The two sub-groups are located as a rule at different sites on the motor vehicle, and they control air flows in different regions of, for example, the engine compartment of the motor vehicle. The known air flap apparatus permits opening of only one sub-group while the other is in its closed position, but for that operating state of the air flap apparatus the sub-group that is open is not selectable but is defined based on the conformation of the gated control configuration. It can also, however, be desirable to selectably open one of the two sub-groups and close the respective other one.